AIRPLANE LETTER
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: Matanya membola. Oke, ia sadar bulan ini bulan april. Tapi APRIL MOP sudah berlalu,kan? Ia sadar kalau ia mudah di kerjai tapi, Sehun yang mengerjainya itu hal menakutkan yang baru. Nah, lebih horror lagi dia menyukai Sehun sejak lama dan dalam kertas itu tertulis jelas "AKU MENCINTAIMU, XI LUHAN" HUNHAN FF GS. EXO Fanfiction


AIRPLANE LETTER

Cast :

My Hunniiee.. Oh Thehun

Deer Hannie.. Xi Luhan

Genre :

Maunya Fluff campur drama plus romance gitu latarnya sekolah trus bikin pit-a-pat yang baca bikin yang baca mengkhyal senang gitu

Rating :

T (ennager)

Lenght :

Yang paling panjang "oneshoot"

Desc :

Semua cast adalah milik tuhan yang maha esa, kebetulan di gaji ama SM trus tinggal di Korea Selatan dalam 1 dorm kadang-kadang sekamar juga sih, nah kadangkadang misah juga. Trus cerita ini terinspirasi komik sih Cuma ceritanya gak ikutan cerita itu. nah sang pengarang maaf ne the ra lupa namamu. Udah lama kali sih The Ra bacanya.

Lupa bilang ini GS jadi harap maklum.

.

.

Kantin sekolah selalu menjadi favorit para siswa di saat waktu istirahat, entah itu sekedar mencari makan untuk mengisi perut, membeli minuman pelepas dahaga, bergosip atau berbagi berita, mengerjakan tugas ataupun sekedar berkeliaran karena bosan di kelas. Entahlah apa pun tujuannya semua menjadi harmoni tersendiri entah itu dari bisikan-bisikan kecil, jeritan, suara tawa, kekehan para murid ataupun bunyi gesekan sendok, sumpit, garpu pada wadah tujuannya.

Seorang namja tinggi berkulit seputih susu tengah terkunci pandangannya pada yeoja bertubuh lebih kecil darinya. Awalnya ia bertujuan membeli minuman pada mesin penjual minuman softdrink di kantin sekolahnya, ia menyumpal telinganya dengan headset demi meredam suara bising khas kantin. Sudah biasa jika beberapa pandangan tertuju padanya, beberapa suara menyebut-nyebut namanya, ataupun satu dua yeoja memberanikan meneriakan namanya namun ia tetap begitu angkuh dengan flat face miliknya, mengacuhkan semuanya. Tak heran Oh Sehun 'Ice Prince' pantas menjadi gelar yang di sandangnya, ia seolah tak memiliki ekspresi tak ada kehangatan di wajah tampan miliknya, tak ada sorot yang menampilkan apa pun di matanya di tambah pelit bicara lengkaplah sudah. nah, lihat sekarang tak akan ada yang percaya ini seorang Oh Sehun dengan ekspresi tercekat, dada yang berdegup cepat dan ia tengah mengatur nafas yang membuat bahunya naik turun demi menetralkan keanehan yang terjadi.

Oh Sehun sang Ice Prince tetap pada poker facenya memandang lurus punggung yeoja yang tengah merutuki mesin penjual di depannya. Dalam jarak cukup dekat namun tak cukup aneh dan mencurigakan.

"aiss.. mesin sialan mana minumanku?"kesal yeoja bermata rusa itu pada mesin di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar kehausan terlihat sekali dari peluh yang keluar dari tubuhnya yang membuat kemejanya sedikit basah. Syukurlah, tak cukup eksotis karena cukup mengkhawatirkan kalau-kalau si Ice Prince menerkamnya.

"yak! ini tindakan kriminal. Kembalikan uangku, ayolah turun minumann" yeoja itu merengek sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca tepat di depan minuman itu berada, berharap saja minuman itu bisa keluar. Bagaimana ia tak merengek seperti itu selain ia sudah sangat haus ia sudah memasuk koin ke tujuhnya tapi tetap saja tak satu pun minuman keluar. Jangan salah sangka ia bisa menggunakan mesin itu kok, hanya saja mesinnya sedikit tidak patuh agassi rusa itu.

Oh Sehun sebenarnya sudah gemetaran untuk membantu hanya saja terlalu gengsi ah bukan si Ice ini terlalu gugup, makanya memutuskan diam dan memperhatikan dengan wajah flat dan sumpalan headset favoritnya. Yeoja itu seolah tontonan pribadi untuknya karena tak banyak yang memperhatikan sang yeoja sekalipun bertingkah gila.

"mesin jahat, super bodohh. Ayolah, jeball mesin yang baik. Saranghae.. "pintanya menangkup kedua tangannya konyol dan menghentak-hentak kakinya manja. Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena tanpa sadar mengangkat bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis. Yeoja itu benar-benar lucu di matanya, apalagi dengan aegyo yang di lancarkannya pada benda mati itu. Masih dengan terus saja merengek dan ..

Brukk!

"ah, appo .. " pekik sang yeoja setelah menendang keras mesin penjual minuman itu, ia mengaduh sambil meloncat-loncat, ujung-ujung kakinya benar-benar sakit setelah menumpu keras ahh menghantam kesal mesin yang terbuat dari kaca kombinasi besi itu.

Oh Sehun bergerak khawatir hanya sedikit dengan maksud mendekati namun masih saja seolah kakinya di paku di sana, ia tak sedikitpun beranjak.

"yeay! Akhirnya.. muachh.. muachhh good machinee " yeoja itu sekarang meloncat-loncat lagi tapi bukan kesakitan melainkan senang karena minuman yang di inginkannya turun satu per satu. Ia meneguk cepat minuman kaleng pertama yang keluar. Selanjutnya ia sibuk menunggu 6 kaleng lagi yang akan keluar. Ia menyusun kaleng-kaleng itu di tepi mesin dengan rapi.

Yeoja itu menatap lurus ke arah Sehun dengan mata rusa yang tengah berpuppy eyes. Sehun gugup seketika, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Tatapan yeoja ini benar-benar mematikan. Sekarang yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya imut sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut masih dengan ekspresi meminta bantuan.

Damn! Sehun gugup dan tak terkendali. Jantungnya berdetak abnormal dan pipinya mendadak panas. Ia bergerak gelisah, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, ia benar-benar gugup.

Yeoja itu melambaikan tangannya, pertanda mengajak mendekat. Bibirnya bergerak menyuarakan kata "palli", "jebal" dari mulutnya. Hanya dengan melihat saja, Sehun sudah tak berdaya apalagi mendengar suaranya. Yak! oh Sehun lepaskan headset-mu!

Sehun memberanikan dirinya mendekat, mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya demi tetap terlihat biasa di hadapan yeoja yang tak biasa di matanya itu. Yeoja itu duluan kan yang memanggilnya. Yeoja itu kan yang menginginkan bantuannya. Jadi, ayolahh..

"ah, mianee " yeoja kecil dengan suara lengking sedikit menubruk Sehun dan melepas sebelah headset Sehun.

Sehun melirik tajam yeoja yang menabraknya itu, yeoja itu berlari kecil menuju yeoja yang sedari tadi menjadi tontontannya.

"yak! Baekki ah, palli. Bantu aku membawa ini, jebal"

Sehun sepertinya harus belajar sesekali mendengar suara sekelilingnya dan melepas headset terkutuk yang seolah menunjukan keegoisannya. Ia begitu percaya diri yang di panggil adalah dirinya padahal ada orang lain yang mungkin berada di belakangnya. Mukanya merah padam sekarang, benar-benar malu. Cukup bersyukur tak ada seorang pun memperhatikan wajah gugup, gerakan tangan kaku dan tatapan mata yang memancarkan kehangatan.

Mata elangnya tetap menatap yeoja itu berselisih dengannya hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia menghela nafas berat, hilang sudah niat minumnya tadi.

Pengecut kau, Oh Sehun!

. . .

Panas cukup terik menerpa bumi siang itu, langit biru benar-benar mengambil alih langit dengan pesonanya, awan-awan tipis sedikit bergerilya di atas sana melindungi manusia dari sengatan panas mentari.

Oh Sehun, sang Ice Prince baru saja selesai dari hukumannya mengantar semua tugas dari setiap kelas ke meja guru. Sang Ice Prince baru saja terkena teguran karena menggunakan headset saat belajar dan memejamkan mata seolah tertidur. Sungguh, ia tak mendengar musik atau tertidur. Ia hanya berusaha menghilangkan pengaruh suara Luhan yang sekarang tepat duduk di belakangnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak merona karena suara imut yeoja rusa itu, ia berusaha menahan tak menoleh kebelakang ingin melihat wajah tertawa sang yeoja yang tengah terkekeh bersama Baekhyun teman sebangkunya. Oh tuhan, Sehun sedang berusaha menjaga imagenya.

Sehun menghela nafas lagi, entah sudah ke berapa kali hari ini. Jika memang setiap helaan mengurangi kebahagiaan entah berapa kebahagiaann batal mendatanginya. Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di atap sekolah, menatap langit seolah berbicara pada pemandangan luas tak berujung itu. lama berbaring, berpikir, berguling-guling, ia tutup dengan menghela nafas lagi. Tak ada jawaban pada luasnya langit tentang tindakan yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia sudah cukup cerdas menyadari yang ia rasakan adalah rasa suka. Ia tahu, hanya saja tak ada jawaban ia harus apa. Menyatakan? Ia tak cukup berani. ia takut di tolak. Hell. Ia merasa itu memalukan dan selama 2 tahun ini, ia hanya memendamnya.

Ah, tuhan.. tidakkah hambamu satu itu terlalu kaku dan menyebalkan. Hanya menyatakan? Hell. Apa susahnya? Takut di tolak? Tanyakan apa bulan pernah menolak pesona sang mentari?

Sikap childish nya muncul lagi, ayolah dari semua angkatan 2 dia lah yang termuda. Dan jangan melihat wajah dinginnya lihatlah wajah dengan sorot polosnya saat menerima hal-hal menarik yang baru.

Sehun menyibukan tangannya dengan merangkai sekedar kata 'I love you' atau 'saranghae' di kertas-kertas kosong dalam tasnya. Ia menulis sebaik mungkin seolah nantinya akan ada penilaian kerapian dan kebersihan. Jujur saja, dia hanya harap-harap cemas takutnya tak satu orang pun bisa membaca tulisan tangannya. Setelah menurutnya cukup mempesona(?), ia melipat-lipat kertas itu membentuk origami berbentuk pesawat terbang. Ia melipat semuanya dalam bentuk itu, dengan bermaksud menerbangkannya.

"ah, seandainya aku bisa menyampaikannya padamu, Xi Luhan"pikir Sehun.

"seandainya aku memiliki cukup keberanian"

"nae airplane, bisakah kau sampaikan perasaanku padanya?"

How childish, right? Ne, this is real Oh Sehun.

Pesawat-pesawatan bertulis kalimat ungkapan cinta itu berusaha ia terbangkan dari atas atap sekolah.

Ssssshhhhhhhhh...

Angin seolah mengerti keinginannya, angin seolah berusaha membantunya. Ah, apa angin merupakan kekuatannya? -_-

"andweee... yak! andwee... " pekik Sehun dalam hati.

Pesawat-pesawatan miliknya menuju ke arah Luhan yang sedang menuju gerbang sekolah. Bodohnya pendaratan kertas itu tepat di kepalanya, membuat Luhan terganggu dan menangkap sosok tersebut. Luhan mendongak ke arah atas, membuatnya langsung bertatapan dengan tatapan panik Sehun. Sehun berkerut benar-benar panik, membuat Luhan bingung. Ia terus memegang origami pesawat-pewasatan itu.

Damn! Apa lagi ini? Sehun benar-benar tak habis-habisnya merutuk menuruni tangga dari lantai 4 sekolahnya menuju lapangan. Ia benar-benar hampir gila, untung saja ia tak jadi melompat dari lantai 4 saking paniknya kertas origami konyolnya benar-benar menyampaikan keinginannya.

Ia terengah-engah di hadapan Luhan, benar-benar panik.

"ini punyamu, Sehunniee?" kata Luhan menyodorkan origami konyol itu.

Deg.

Sehunnie?

Jantung sehun akan meledak, ia merona lagi begitu kontras dengan kulit putih bersihnya.

"kau tau namaku?"serobot Sehun, yang entah kenapa menanyakan itu. aigooo, siapa yang tak kenal kau es? Bahkan guru tadi saja langsung menyebarkan gosip seberapa dingin tatapan milikmu.

Luhan hampir terkekeh tapi sedikit takut dengan pemilik mata elang di hadapannya ini. Ia lebih memilih mengulum senyumnya lagi. Ia sedikit takut juga kenapa "sehunnie" yang meluncur dari mulutnya bukannya seharusnya "Oh Sehun" atau "Sehun sii". Sejak kapan mereka sedekat itu hingga Luhan berani memanggilnya dengan panggilan seimut itu? Sehun sendiri juga tak habis pikir. Yeoja ini benar-benar berani dan unik.

Luhan membalikkan badannya berusaha senatural mungkin melarikan diri dari hyena yang seolah bisa kapan pun menerkam rusa sepertinya.

"Xi Luhan .. " panggil Sehun dengan suara khas miliknya.

Luhan bergidik ngeri. Sedikit kaku membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun.

Matilah kau Luhan, kenapa begitu bodoh memanggilnya seimut itu. pasti dia marah. Baekhyun tolong aku, karena efek curhat denganmu memanggil namanya seperti itu, aku jadi begini. Tolong aku..

Batin Luhan berperang sendiri, ia benar-benar tak tenang.

"ini sebenarnya buatmu"

Sehun menyodorkan kembali origami pesawat itu pada Luhan. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Untukku? Apa tidak salah?

Ia membukanya hati-hati. Jjajan! Matanya membola. Oke, ia sadar bulan ini bulan april. Tapi APRIL MOP sudah berlalu,kan? Ia sadar kalau ia mudah di kerjai tapi, Sehun yang mengerjainya itu hal menakutkan yang baru. Nah, lebh horror lagi dia menyukai Sehun sejak lama dan dalam kertas itu tertulis jelas "AKU MENCINTAIMU, XI LUHAN" . ini super mengerikan menurut Luhan. Ia memang menyukai namja es ini tapi tentang namja ini juga merasakan hal sama itu keajaiban. Apa Baekhyun memberitahunya? Ayolah, tak seorang pun berani mendekati Sehun apalagi untuk berakrab ria.

Luhan menatap mata Sehun, ia mencari-cari kebohongan atau tatapan iseng mengerjai dari mata sipit yang tajam itu. mata itu memang bergerak-gerak gelisah namun begitu jernih, murni dan tak ada kebohongan di sana. Gawat, jantung Luhan berdegup cepat. Someone Call the doctor, pleasee..

Mata Sehun menatap dalam-dalam mata Luhan seolah ingin meyakinkan. Ingin mengungkapkan tapi terlalu berat. Ia malah merogoh sakunya, mencari sang handphone yang selama ini menjadi belahan jiwanya menekan-nekan touchscrennya tak sabaran.

Apa kau mau menjadi yeojachinguku?

Tulisnya di handphone kemudian di sodorkan pada Luhan. Luhan terkekeh, sehun yang mengerikan berbahaya dan sedingin es itu benar-benar sudah menghilang. Tinggal Sehun yang kaku, pemalu, polos dan jujur. Lihatlah tatapan gugup dan penuh harapnya saat ini.

Luhan mau tak mau, ya dengan senang hati mengangguk cepat menerima tawaran uhmm bukan pengakuan tanpa suara Sehun. Sehun kembali ke wajah poker facenya. Omo! Luhan hampir kecewa takut-takut dia di kerjai. Sehun membalikkan badannya, mengepalkan tanganya dan "yes, yehet!" pekiknya kegirangan dengan senyuman khas anak kecil miliknya.

Luhan benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya, si Ice Prince bisa jadi se Out Of Character ini di hadapanya, menunjukan senyuman se imut itu dari wajah dingin miliknya itu.

"ehmm.. "dehem Sehun. Membuat Luhan lagi-lagi harus tercekat, ayolah Sehun masih bagaikan pemberi setia shock terapi untuknya.

Sehun mendekati Luhan, Luhan menarik mundur langkahnya. Jujur itu reflek dari melihat wajah Sehun dengan smirk lebih mengerikan dari flat facenya. Apa Luhan sudah menyesali setuju dengan penawaran rubah coklat seperti Sehun? Tentu tidak dan tidak akan.

Sehun menagkap tangan Luhan, menahanya untuk mundur lagi. Selanjutnya, tangannya sudah berada di pinggang Luhan mengunci tubuh Luhan. Luhan ingin berontak tapi tak berani merusak mood namja rubahnya. Luhan bergidik ngeri saat di rasakan deru nafas Sehun di lehernya. Luhan benar-benar masih sayang nyawa, pikirannya terbang pada kemungkinan yang di katakan teman-temanya kalau Sehun itu adalah Vampir. Ia sedikit bergerak gelisah dengan mata tertutup.

"gumawo, dan kau harus bertanggungjawab mulai sekarang"suara husky memabukan milik Sehun menyapa indra pendengaran Luhan. Ingin sekali Luhan merekamnya dan menjadikan alarm namun sayang ia terlalu terhanyut sekarang.

Cup.

Bibir tipis Sehun mendarat di leher Luhan, mengecupnya begitu lembut dan sensual. Aigoo, kemana perginya Sehun si polos dan pemalu tadi? Luhan benar-benar di buat lemas olehnya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"aku mengambil tas dulu, kau tunggu disini, oke?"

Sehun benar-benar membuat Luhan mengeram dengan tampang se innocent mungkin dan senyum plus eyes smile itu meninggalkan Luhan.

Bruk!

Kaki Luhan benar-benar sudah tak sanggup menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar karena ulah Sehun tadi.

Oh Sehun apa kau berniat membunuhku perlahan huh?

Luhan menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegup begitu abnormal, pipi hingga telinga memerah padam mengalahkan kepiting rebus. Perutnya melilit seakan-akan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalamnya.

Yah! Kita hanya bisa berdo'a Luhan panjang umur dan hidup bahagia bersama namjachingunya yang seperti malaikat sekaligus devil itu.

FIN

Otte?

Ya, ya,, araeso? Aneh,kan?

Emang.

Kekeke ~

Saengil Chukahamnida Luhan oppa! Muacchh .. muachh.. tetep sehat selalu jangan tambah kurus ya

Berjuanglah jadi manly walaupun berat dan banyak cobaannya terutama ledekan Hunnie trus tetap sayang ama hunnie selamanya. Awas lho selingkuhin hunnie, berjuang lagi lah LDR an..

Trus, EXO M . cie cie udah perform nih. Ya udah , rajin – rajin balik ke Korea lagi janga biarin Hunnie ama Suho nyesek gitu tiap couple lain lovey dovey.

Se ra sih berharap lihat perform ala 12 nya lagi.

Mudah-mudahan banyak yang suka nih FF. Sera pamit nih.

Mohon review nya J

Bye #lambai-lambaibarenganakexo


End file.
